1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of transmitting proximity service data and a device for the same, and more particularly, to a device and method for providing high-capacity data through a proximity service in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an increase in the development of various proximity-based services utilizing a short-range communication method. An example of a representative method is low-power proximity utilization that uses a Bluetooth low energy (BLE) beacon. An advertisement service may be provided by utilizing a proximity service in which devices near each other share various types of information through low-power BLE beacon transmission.
In general, a proximity service is provided through low-power communication. Therefore, data transferred through a proximity service generally contains low-capacity data, such as a small-sized image, text, etc.